Display devices have evolved to provide scrolling functionality in order to facilitate the display of a graphic representation of a list or a text document that is too large to be shown on the display area in its entirety. The display area can be scrolled in response to a user input so that a different portion of the list is displayed. The user input can be provided using a scrollbar, arrow keys on a keyboard, scroll wheel, rocker switch, five-way navigation button, or the like. The user may scroll through a list by any increment, including line-by-line, page-by-page, or item by item, etc.
While scrolling a list, the user needs to know that the list is reaching or has reached the beginning or the end of the list. Various visual indicators have been devised in an attempt to provide users with an indication as to the position, or context, of the displayed portion within the document. One common means is a scroll bar having a position indicator. However, such indicators are typically provided in a border of the display screen, where the user may not notice them. Furthermore, a user is typically focused on the content of the list and is not likely to pay attention to a scroll bar position indicator or similar means. Also, such indicators occupy some useful display space which can otherwise be used for displaying the content of the list.
Accordingly, there is a need for a device and a method for enhancing scrolling operations.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.